Destiny's Child
by macfaerie
Summary: Stripper Bella and CEO Edward, do they have a past ... will they have a future? What could possibly have torn them appart. Is there anything or anyone that can bring them back together? Its a one shot. I had to see if I could do it. Have fun reading!


Destiny's Child

"Alright ladies, if I call your name you're in the Starlight Room tonight." The giant at our dressing room door paused before calling out his list. The sharp glace he shot in my direction was a dead giveaway, I would be on it. "Tanya, Rosie, Alice, Jessica."

Or so I thought, he stopped and I let out a huge sigh of relief. Turning back to the mirror I start applying more lipstick, while waiting to hear the door close, and all the girls to start jabber'n again.

Suddenly, his smooth voice whispers into my ear, "Sorry Bells you're on the list too."

Dropping my hand to the counter, my head bows, and anger takes over. Throwing the lipstick at the mirror, "Damn-it.", I scream in the softest voice I have.

I knew if James heard me, I'd get canned for sure. I'd managed to stay away from the Starlight Room every shift from my first night here, six months ago. But after last weekend I knew it wouldn't be long.

Our eyes met from across the room and that was all it took. He saw me … I saw him, and the last three years washed away. I could see the horror in his bright, glistening eyes. Unfortunately, even more than that, I could feel the anger in his taught lips, square broad shoulders, and haughty stature.

He was pissed.

At me.

I thought I had managed to get far enough away, 30 states to be exact. I hate Fate. I'm convinced that Fate and Destiny aren't just two of the three girls from Destiny's Child. I think they are two of the three witches from that Hercules movie … and the third is "I'm gonna fuck up your life" … ok that might be kinda long, but she is surely the glue that makes the other two stick.

Oh, and he knew I had seen him, my tumble off the stage into the arms of some drunk college boy confirmed it. I looked up to see he was headed in my direction. Unlucky for college boy, he chose that moment to grope my ass and fondle my breasts … from where I sat, he was about to get his ass handed to him. If Demetri and Laurent not stopped in, with James following close behind to _'make sure I was ok to go on again later'_. I'm sure the sex God stalking in my direction with flames billowing out of his ears, would have. I quickly jumped off the guy smacked his arm, and then hustled my ass to the back. Alice gave me her 'what the fuck' look when she took the stage almost two minutes early.

I just hope I kept James busy long enough, so that they didn't see each other.

I know my step brother only gave me this job for two reasons, one he loves seeing me, naked … for free, and two he knows it's best job I could get while finishing school, and raising my little girl. Thank god his wife is such a sweetie and watches her for me at night so I can work and during the day so I can go to school and sometimes before work so I can get a nap. I know it seems like I don't have time for my baby, but she's my world and I'm doing this so that in another year when I'm done with school we can have a better, more 'normal' life.

Maybe all this wasn't necessary … but after that night I knew it was. He left me … so I left, for good. Or so I thought. It wasn't until three months later I found out about my little girl. Suddenly my life was all about her. I live and breathe for her. Everything I do is for her.

Slamming my hand down on the counter, I curse loudly. "Who the Hell does he think he is?"

I can feel them all looking at me, well not all of them. Just Rosie and Alice, Jessica and Tanya would be happier if I were gone completely. Jessica and I started at about the same time, the only reason she doesn't like me is because of Tanya. James had taken away half of her time slots, more than any of the other girls, so that I could work. Tanya has had it in for me from day one. James usually keeps her off my back and Rose has put her in her place more than a few times. In fact Tanya just got back to work a couple of days ago, she had an unfortunate fall … broken shoe or some such shit. That was nothing compared to what she did to me. I had to move and pay one of the guys to walk me out every night since. Bitch!

I'm guessing whatever Rose … or Alice, did … or said to her was enough. She hasn't bothered me since she came back. I just hope we can stay away from each other tonight.

My inter musings are disrupted by Ali, "Hey Bells, are you ok?"

Rose elbows her, "Damn Ali, you know what she's thinking. 'He's' here, and he's putting in a personal request."

Shushing them, I whisper, "You two. Shut it!", but it comes out more like a yell. I continue to look for an outfit that will cover as much of my body as possible. I don't have stretch marks, but I don't want him to think he can get a freebie either. "Damn" I say out loud.

"What?" they ask in unison.

"I was just thinking, I don't want him getting any freebies, but … shit he's paying … so after all this time." I broke off almost wanting to cry and scream. "Now I am his whore! This is fucking great."

Ali popped my arm, "You kiss your baby with that mouth!"

Covering my lips I say, "Sorry Ali, I'm just so peeved. I forgot." I've picked up some real dirty talk in the last couple of months and these two heard, my little girl say 'shit' already. So, I asked them to 'remind' me when I do it, to stop. Just cuz I work for the sleazes doesn't mean I have to act like one.

Looking at my two best friends, I remember how we met. When I first moved here Mom and Phil had James and the girls over for a bar-b-q, sort of a 'meet and greet'. The girls and I hit it off right away, and we've been beasties ever since. I didn't get desperate enough to ask James for a job until I was evicted from my apartment and school housing was full. Mom and Phil put me up for a while, but their place was cramped. Phil doesn't make much these days, with his teaching job and mom's art is more of a hobby. She does keep an eye on my baby when she can. But I much rather Vickie do it, she has Josh who is almost the same age.

Tilting my head the side, I mentally slap myself for all this walking back in time bull shit; thank God I didn't say that out loud. I can just tell before this night is through I will be 18 again, back in the summer right after graduation and living through having my heart broken, learning I pregnant and doing it alone and on my own, all over again.

I shake my head and pick the blue silk number. If I have to do this I might as well torture him … a little. He did always like me in blue. The blue dress from prom, the blue interior of his car, the blue sheets on his bed, yes he did like me in blue.

A small twinkle brightens my eyes, and I figure, what the hell. I work for a living too. And not every woman has the body for dancing. What does Rosie always say, 'if you've got it flaunt it sweetie.' Well I certainly 'flaunt it' now. Not to mention, I've had to work really hard to gain the courage for stripping. Ali and Rosie took me with them to their 'Pole Dancing' class at the gym when I first told them I was thinking about it. I never knew how many women could pole dance. That's probably what gave me the courage. When you see a woman twice your age and she can match you move for move. It makes you think 'maybe you can do this'. I am doing it, and I'm doing it tonight.

I think it's time Edward Anthony Cullen learns what he chose to leave behind.

Fate's a bitch!

Twenty minutes later Tanya, Jessica, Rosie, Ali and I were waiting in the Starlight Room for our guests. The Starlight Room is actually an entire wing of the club. It's one large room with several smaller rooms for 'personal entertainment'. Guests of the Starlight Room have their choice of girl, or girls, bartender and DJ.

When James came to escort us over, he eyed me cautiously. "Bells, you ok with this? I figured you'd put up a fight. I know you said no 'personal' time when you started. And I mean no disrespect, but honestly this is the first request I've ever gotten for you."

"It's ok James. I'm sure you've seen the name on the bills. Cullen has been her all week. It was only a matter of time before he called me in to force himself on me."

"Wait!" James called out. Everyone stopped. Speaking only to me he said, "What do you mean 'to force himself on you', Listen if you don't want to do this, just turn right around and go back and wait for your stage time. I'll set that fucker straight. Nobody forces my girls to do any …"

I placed my hands over his mouth. "Stop. It's fine. I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was, once he saw me I knew it wouldn't me long before he demanded some time with me. Since he has no idea where I live, and Vickie said he called Monday trying to get information from here, to which she rejected him. That God you guys have a policy for that. And my shit can remain private."

He nodded then motioned for us to go. "Alright, let's get a move on we only have a few minutes before they are supposed to get here, and Rosie I need you to show Bells the ropes." James continued and that was the end of his worrying about me.

Which was fine, I was worried enough for everyone, but the only person that needed it was my baby, Toni Marie. Everything I do is for her. With that thought I cleared my mind, huffed a big sigh, and walked into the deep red and gold room.

Now James isn't high class in any since of the word, but he does have a tasteful and respectable place. Well as tasteful as a strip clubs go.

Our bartender tonight is Sam. We have Paul and Jake for bouncers. I'm glad Jake is here. He and I have gathered a sort of friendship. He's the one I pay to walk me out at night. Our guests must have chosen to play their own music because I didn't see a DJ. That thought scared me a little. Edward used to be a concert pianist. I can only imagine what we will have to dance to.

There are three stages. Since we have an odd number Rosie agreed to do a stand alone in the middle and Tanya and Jessica will take the stage closest to the door which leaves Ali and me by the wall of 'extra rooms'.

This set up worked best for me because Ali and I have been working on a duet for a while and this will give us a chance to experiment. When I told Ali that's what I wanted to do she was hesitant at first but after Rosie reminded her that Cullen's partners would more than likely be here tonight as well, Alice Brandon was suddenly all aglow with desire to show off what she had.

Personally I just wanted to see Cullen sweat.

Before we could discuss things any further, a knock sounded at the door. Our guests have arrived.

From where I stood the first man I saw walk through the door was scrawny and greasy looking. He had short dirty blonde matted hair and a small matching mustache, his blue eyes hung on Jessica and Tanya barely noticing the rest of us.

The next man was a giant, and as soon and he looked my way. I knew exactly who he was, Emmett McCarty, star football player and all around nice guy. Oh, did I mention Cullen's best friend and now obviously, his business partner. His gorgeous brown eyes were glued to the center stage. Now I knew for sure who Alice and Rosie were talking about. So, the next man to walk in was no surprise to me. This blonde shoulder length hair and beautiful baby blues were searching for a certain dark haired pixie of a girl. Jasper Whitlock found his prey and pulled up a chair right in front of our stage. I slunk behind her to stay out of view for as long as possible.

The next two men to come in where in a heated conversation, the first man was tall with long black hair and black eyes, he glanced into the room then turned back to the tall bronzed God that followed him. I didn't need to see his glorious green orbs that haunt me every day, to know it was him. The look on his face was angered and scowled. He did a quick sweep then pulled Jake in for a private talk.

Jake pointed in my direction, and then Mr. Cullen nodded and continued on his way to the bar with his passionate business colleague close behind. This is going to be bad, I can feel it.

The music started and I almost fainted. That God damn bastard, Ali and Rose both must have seen the anger in my face because they both came to my side, surrounding me and together we began a slow rhythmic dance to the song, my song. That fucker chose to play my lullaby. I could see both Em and Jaz look at each other questioningly. They knew this tune too. And quite frankly it had NO place in a strip club.

Thank God one of them had the sense to go and change the track. Emmett put in a new CD and grabbed Rosie from our little threesome. Throwing her over his shoulder and taking the first room available.

Jasper sauntered up to the stage only having eyes for Ali, thank goodness, held out a hand and took her with him into another private room.

Once the girls were gone I had a bird's eye view of the room. Jessica and the grease monkey were gone as well. Tanya was saddled up to Edward. That left Mr. Dark and scary who was coming my way.

I counted how many steps he took in my direction before Edward stopped him. TWO, that's all it took, the man, took two steps towards me, before Edward pushed Tanya to the floor and confronted his partner. He whispered something to him, the man looked at Tanya and then back at me. Edward looked my way, pulled out his panty dropping smirk and then said something else to the man that made him turn for Tanya, pulling her with him into another private room.

I continued my dance to the tack Emmett chose when a thump hit the stage. Stopping with my legs in the air and my body upside down, looking up at him, Edward 'Fucking' Cullen was staring down and me with the most confused facial expression I've ever seen.

I quickly righted myself wondering what would cause him to look so conflicted. Stepping off the stage I quickly walked to the bar.

"Water please, Sam." I whispered. Taking a long drink I placed it back on the bar.

Turning around the room was empty. I looked over at Jake, he just pointed to the one and only room left. It was by itself on the opposite side from the other 'private' rooms. The door was open and a pair of shoes were all that was visible on the floor in the door way.

Oh, dear lord do not let him be naked. That was the first thought to cross my mind. The next, oh, dear lord … please let him be naked.

Who knows why I thought that. I was over him. He is my past and Toni is my future.

I took one more drink then slowly walked to the doorway.

Standing at the door, the room was simply, a giant bed, a small chair and a table with a lamp. Edward was laying on the bed, his arm draped over his face. His other arm rose from beside him on the bed and motioned me to come in.

Hesitantly he stayed in the doorway.

"I'm not going to bite." His velvety soft voice sounded so pained. "I Promise." He jests.

Pulling his arm away from his eyes, he turns to look at me drinking in my form and position, while I do the same to him.

"Why?" he asked in that same velvety soft tone. The one that captured me the moment we met. The one he used on our three year anniversary to persuade me to give myself to him. Not that I really needed persuading.

The same one he used when he said he was sorry but he couldn't be with me anymore.

That voice. The one I love and hate all at the same time.

"Why, what Edward? I can ask you the same thing. What, an entire continent isn't far enough for you? Do you need me to move to Canada or Mexico now?"

Sitting up I'd gathered his attention. "That's not fair Isabella."

"Don't call me that, I go by Bella now."

"Fine, B-e-l-l-a." He said accentuating each letter.

"How did you find me? Did Charlie tell you?" I needed to know just how much he knew and if he came looking for me or if Fate really was the bitch I thought her to be.

"Nobody told me anything. I'm here on business. Emmett said this was a good place, clean and all, so we came in. But … when … I … saw you … up … there …" His hand gestured to the stage. He was talking about last weekend. I knew for sure now, that the anger and hurt were all for me.

Staying quite I wondered why he was so anger and so hurt. He left me. All I did was move away to get a fresh start. "Why?" I asked without really thinking.

"Why what?" He responded. "Why did I come here? I just told you …"

I cut him off, "NO!" I yelled then looking at Jake and Paul I nodded and walked further into the room. Lowering my voice I said, "No, Why are you here now? You left me, remember?"

He patted the bed next to him. I sat on the corner of the bed furthest away from him. He nodded in understanding. We sat in silence a while longer.

Then he spoke barely above a whisper. "It was my dad. He told me that I needed to focus on my studies, that he had plans for me to take over the company soon. He wanted me to focus on my career, not some high school romance. Then he threw at me your choice of colleges. He reminded me that it would never work long distance relationships never work."

Shaking his head, he sniffed and was taken aback by the thought that he could get so emotional over this, his choice, his decision. I reached my hand out to him slowly and placed it on his upper arm. Without looking he put his hand over mind and then rubbed his eyes.

We sat there in a bubble of unspoken emotions and feels, until there was a hard knock on the door. I jump, startled by the loud sound. Edward and I looked up to see Jake hovering.

He cleared his throat, "Bells?" his voice is hesitant and frantic, "You have to come with me. It's Toni."

That was all he said and I bolted from the door, past him away from Edward, around Paul and out of the Starlight Room. Running down the hall I tripped right into James, he had my coat and purse and was standing at the back door.

"She's at the hospital Bells, Children's Memorial."

That was all I needed to hear, tears hardened in my eyes and I bolted from the back door. I don't think anyone could have followed me if they tried. Speeding down the highway I called Vickie's cell like 20 times, no answer. I call the hospital they couldn't help because she wasn't admitted yet. Damn the woman said 'yet'.

Skidding into the Emergency room parking lot, I spotted Vickie's car and my mom's. She is the emergency contact if they can't reach me. Damn Edward, if I wasn't dealing with his emo ass tonight I would have been here sooner. If anything had happened to my baby because of him … no I can't think that way. She is fine. She will be fine.

Rushing through the double glass doors, Josh and Vickie were in the lobby.

"Oh, Bells honey I am so sorry … she just, and I didn't know he had them, then she wasn't breathing, I called 911 …" She sobbed in my arms then Josh started crying and saying how sorry he was.

What the hell happened, "Could someone please tell me what's wrong with my baby."

That was when it happened, we all heard it, a strong gasp, then a quite "WHAT" echoed behind me.

Slowly I turned to see the one person I never thought I would ever see in this room, standing, now sitting in a chair behind me, and shaking his head.

"I don't have time for you right now!" I practically screamed at him.

Leaving Vickie and Josh with Edward I rushed to the nurse's station and asked what room Toni Marie Cullen was in. I knew he would hear me, but I didn't care. My little girl needed me more.

"She's in room 6." I ran past her as she protested and followed me to the room. Opening the door, the sight before me was horrific. Any mother would think that. She had tubes in her nose and down her throat and an IV in her arm.

I dropped to the floor right there. My mother came to my side while Phil explained to the nurse who I was. Cuddling up with her in the bed, her little pale face, I could still see the light blue around her lips. I cried hard. So much I almost lost my own breath.

Mom was rattling off something from behind me, it wasn't until she said, "epi-pen" that I finally understood. Breathing a huge sigh of relief I sat up, and whipped the tears from my eyes. It wasn't as bad as I feared. We had been through this only one other time, but they didn't do this to her before. I was a little confused.

"Where is the doctor?" No sooner did I ask, she appeared.

"Ah, Mrs. Cullen," I stopped her and corrected her.

"Miss Swan." She looked at me confused. "She has her father's name. We aren't married." I hated every time I had to explain that to people. They would always give me that look.

She went on, "Miss Swan, then, it seems that Toni got a hold of some peanut M&M's. Apparently the little boy didn't tell his mom he had them and she couldn't find Toni's epi-pen so she called 911. We gave Toni a small sedative with her injection so we could regulate her breathing. When they brought her in they had managed to resuscitate her but I want to schedule an MRI and a CAT to make sure that isn't any damage we can't see."

Suddenly from behind the doctor we hear the same nurse from earlier, "Sir, sir, you can't go in there, Sir!"

Edward had managed to find his way to us. Phil was at the door before anyone else.

"Get out of my way!" I heard Edward yell at him.

Phil pushed him back, nearly knocking him down. "Listen up Cullen either you settle down, or I'll have them call security."

Grandpa Phil to the rescue, since Charlie wasn't around Phil had taken a personal interest in becoming 'ganpa pill' to little Toni.

"Listen up." The doctor cleared her voice above everyone. "Sir …" she addressed Edward, "I'm not sure why you're here, but we only allow family in the emergency rooms you will have to wait outside, Natalie." She motioned to the nurse.

"Wait." He said. "I'm Edward Cullen."

Both the nurse and the doctor looked at me, along with Mom and Phil. The whole room was waiting for me to say something, or to do something to clear this whole mess up. I looked into Edward's face and saw the boy I had fallen in love with, if only for a second that young man flashed behind the now clouded and battered eyes of a man who was lost in a world he never knew existed.

I nodded my head at the doctor and nurse. Then I turned my gaze on Mom and Phil. Can you give us a minute? I will have them come get you before she goes down, ok."

They sequestered to my demand, but I could see Phil eye Edward all the way out the door. Sliding the door closed Edward approached the bed. His eyes never left the small pale form lying next to me. The one with his bronze curly hair, and even though he couldn't see them his deep green eyes, she even has his crazy long toes and two little dimples above her butt cheeks like he does. I smile at the thought and he catches me.

"What?" he asks trying to smile too.

"I was just thinking she has your butt dimples." He turns around like he will be able to see them on himself, now, fully clothed.

"Really? Huh." He kinda laughs. Then his face grows serious. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't want me. And I figured, if you didn't want me, I was sure you wouldn't want us." I said wrapping a protective arm around my baby.

"What happened, I only heard the last little bit." He skipped over my reason for leaving. Not giving it any outward attention, but I'm sure he's thinking about only that on the inside.

"She is deathly allergic to peanuts, as you can see the deathly part is quite serious. Josh had some and I guess she got into them. I don't know why her epi-pen wasn't in her bag though. Knowing her she probably took it out looking for her binki." I rambled on like there wasn't this giant pink elephant in the room.

"Look" we both said at the same time.

He gestured me to go first.

"Look Edward. I know you had a right to know, but when you dumped me the only thing I could think about was getting away. I couldn't stay in a place that reminded me so much of you, of us. Then when I got here, I got really sick and figured it was just the move and stress. About three months later I was still throwing up all the time so my mom made me go to the doctor. That was when I found out I was pregnant."

Pausing I looked over at him. His eyes had never left her face. "Why is she sleeping, shouldn't she be awake, is she ok?'

"They gave her a sedative, so that they could run some tests before they release her. But look her color is coming back. She will be her usual beautiful, bouncy pick ball of energy soon enough." I sighed at the thought. Sometimes she wore me out.

"Isa … I mean Bella … can we work this out? I know I fucked up big time. I listened to my dad and let him run my life like he runs his company, and … and there really is no excuse. You have no reason to believe any of this, but every day for the last three years I have thought of nothing and no one but you. Ask Emmett or Jasper. They try kicking my sorry ass out of the house every weekend. In fact … last weekend was the first time they had managed to drag me anywhere in over six months." He paused and I saw his finger lightly graze her arm.

"I'm sorry Edward …"

"Bella please … please not just for me but for her … I have a daughter and I didn't even know, and … you named her Tony?"

"With an 'i', its spelled T-o-n-i."

"Oh" he said.

We both were quite for a long time, when a man and woman bustled into the room. "Toni Cullen?" they asked.

Turning around the guy suddenly felt really uncomfortable, it was written all over her beat red face. Edward cleared his throat. "Um, Bella … your, um … your coat love."

Looking down I was showing everything I had to the world, I never changed before leaving the club so I had on the "little blue number" and by little well let just say slightly more than tassels and a thong was all I had under my coat.

"Oh, shit … I'm so sorry." Covering up I climbed out of Toni's bed so they could take her with them to her test. "May I … I mean we come too?"

"Are you her guardians?" the woman asked.

"No, we're her parents." I responded.

Edward smiled at me, the one that went all the way up. I'm guessing he hadn't used it in a while his cheeks looked like they might crack under the pressure. I stifled a giggle and took his out stretched hand. We followed the nurses as they wheeled our baby girl out of the room.

Six Months Later

It took some time but Edward and I managed to work things out. Toni loves her daddy and it's like he has always been here. Mom, Phil and Charlie were a lot harder to win over. Try as I could to resist him, Edward used all his charm to impress me and well … here we are.

"If there is anyone who believes these two should not be joined here today let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

I swear I hear Charlie clear his throat, but no one said a word.

"Well, then I now Pronounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen."

Clapping and cheering erupted especially from the back. However the only clapping and cheering I was interested in was the one next to me. Toni clapped and cheered merrily as Edward took me in his arms and kissed me soundly.

I can't say what might or might not have happened if Fate and Destiny hadn't intervened in my life six months ago. On that night when Edward first walked into the club or a week later with Toni was rushed to the hospital. I found out later that James and Jake drove Edward to the hospital. I punched them and kissed them both for doing it.

"So, Mrs. Cullen are you ready for a fabulous honeymoon …"

I had to cut Edward off there. And run to the nearest bush … puking my guts up. He was at my side in an instant.

"Sure, Mr. Cullen … but I should tell you now, we're pregnant."

Price of moving across the country - $2000

Price of hospital visit for peanut allergy - $15000

Price of moving back across the country - $4000 (Edward)

Price of continuing my Pole Dancing classes - $800

Price of wedding on the beach - $40000

Price of seeing Edward's face when I told him I was pregnant (again) – PRICELESS!

THE END

_**A/N~ Sometimes I get a wild hair and need to do something. This is a one shot which I NEVER do, because I have such a hard time with closing the book. I always the story to go on. I did this one so I could prove to myself that I could actually end it. However I think if you've read it you can see I leave too many holes and to many ways for it to become more.**_

_**Thanks for reading, LOVE MAC!**_


End file.
